Osterkuchen
Description Decorate this holiday specialty with your favorite German Easter candies. * Contributed by Catsrecipes Y-Group * Makes: 12 servings Ingredients * 2¼ cups cake flour * 3½ teaspoons baking powder * 1 teaspoon salt * 1 cup milk * 1 teaspoon vanilla extract * ½ cup vegetable shortening * 1½ cups sugar * 4 egg whites * ¼ cup apple jelly * 1 (½ pint) package fresh raspberries * 3 (3½-ounce) packages Bahlsen Waffeletten au Lait (you can substitute Pepperidge Farms Milano or Pirouette cookies) * 2 tablespoons chopped pistachios * assorted decorative German candies * cooking spray Lemon filling * ½ cup heavy whipping cream * 4 egg yolks * 3 tablespoons sugar * 3 tablespoons lemon juice * ½ cup sparkling German white wine * ½ cup unsalted butter, cut into small cubes * zest from one lemon Frosting * 3 cups confectioners' sugar * 6 tablespoons unsalted butter, softened * 3 tablespoons milk * ½ teaspoon vanilla extract Directions # Preheat oven to 350 °F. # In a large bowl, sift together flour, baking powder and salt and set aside. # In another bowl, combine milk and vanilla extract and set aside. # In a large mixing bowl, cream shortening and sugar until light and fluffy. # Take turns stirring some of the flour mixture, then some of the milk mixture into the shortening and sugar mixture, in 2-3 batches. # Turn mixer to medium speed and beat for 2 minutes, until batter is smooth. # Beat egg whites until stiff peaks form, then fold into batter in two batches until no streaks remain. # Pour batter into a greased and floured 9-inch, deep round cake pan and bake for 35-40 minutes, or until a wooden pick inserted in the center comes out clean. # Remove from oven and let cool on a wire rack. Lemon filling # Whisk heavy whipping cream until stiff peaks form and set aside. # In a double boiler, combine egg yolks, sugar, lemon juice and sparkling wine. # Whisk constantly over simmering water until mixture thickens (approximately 10-15 minutes). # Bowl should not touch simmering water. # Use a candy thermometer to ensure mixture reaches at least 160 °F. # Once thickened, strain the mixture through a sieve into a medium-sized bowl. # Immediately whisk in butter cubes and lemon zest until butter is completely melted. # Fold in whipped cream. # Cover with parchment to prevent a film or coating from developing, and chill for at least 45 minutes. Frosting # In a medium-sized bowl, mix confectioners' sugar and softened butter together. # Add the milk and vanilla extract to the sugar and butter mixture. # Beat until smooth and fluffy. Bring it all together # Once completely cooled, remove the cake from the pan and slice it in half horizontally, using a long, serrated knife. # Melt the apple jelly in a saucepan over low heat until consistency is thin. # Brush jelly evenly on the cut surfaces of the cake. # Spread the lemon filling evenly on the top of the bottom half of the cake. # Layer raspberries evenly over the lemon filling. # Place the top half of the cake on top of the filling. # Spread the frosting evenly over the cake, first with a thin layer to seal everything together, then with a thicker, fluffier and more decorative layer. # Press the Bahlsen Waffeletten candy around the outside rim of the cake, leaving little or no space between each piece. # Sprinkle the crushed pistachios over the top of the cake and decorate with other German candy of choice. # Chill and serve. Category:Cake Recipes Category:Cathy's Recipes Category:Easter Desserts Category:Egg Recipes Category:German Desserts Category:Pistachio Recipes Category:Raspberry Recipes Category:White wine Recipes